


12 people in the wold of 7 billion

by TheFirstGlader



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Superpowers, a buttload of cameos from other idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstGlader/pseuds/TheFirstGlader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun meant to go to the bar.<br/>Joonmyun meant to get a couple of drinks.<br/>Joonmyun DIDN'T mean to meet a strange man with blue hair who told him that there were others like him.<br/>Joonmyun DIDN'T mean to believe him.<br/>But here he was trying to find 11 other people in a world that has 7 billion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to write this story because I have been OBSESSING over kpop recently. I am a very sucky writer and I make a lot of mistakes so please excuse them in advance. I don't know if this concept has been used before but if it has I'm sorry!

It 11:59 pm in the city of Seoul. In the small apartment with the only light coming from a flickering TV playing reruns of Dream high lay a man with bright blue hair. His eyes were closed, his body was completely still. As the clock struck midnight the mans eyes snapped open.

"It's time"

~

~

~

~

~

Joonmyun was walking across the street to the bar. Normally he went every month with his co-workers but Yoongi had to go to his son Woozi's back-to-school night, Zico had to help his son Hoshi with his science project, and BamBam had to go to Thailand because his grandmother had just died. This left Joonmyun to go to Flower bar all alone. He walked into the bar and plopped down on one of the stools and ordered a glass of whiskey from Sungjae, the usual bartender. Joonmyun just sat there listening to the bands playing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with turquoise hair walking towards him. 

"Hello! Is anyone else sitting here?"

Joonmyun shook his head. The man sat down and drank out of the glass with ice and with a clear orange-brown liquid. 

"Tough day?" The blue haired man asked trying to make conversation.

Joonmyun shook his head once more. The awkward silence was thick in the air.

"Well, it was a nightmare for me. I mean I work for SMent but they're treating me like shit! I mean they're a great company and they're probably just trying to do their best but they could have given me a day to get a checkup on my throat. My throat was hurting like hell. I finally was able to get a checkup and it wasn't too serious, but I still needed medication. I mean do you hear me? My voice is like super raspy. I couldn't even talk for a week, but they still didn't give me a break." He rambled on and on "Anyways my  name is Junsu."

Junsu stuck out his hand for Joonmyun to shake.

"I'm Joonmyun." He took Junsu's hand and shook it. 

"So...can I buy you a drink?' Junsu asked. 

Joonmyun froze. He was 24 years old, he knew what that meant. He had used that line a couple of times to try to get a girl interested in him.

"No thanks." Joonmyun said coldly.

Junsu must have seen the way Joonmyun was scooting away from him.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. I actually have a..." Junsu hesitated for a moment before continuing "I have a.... partner. Anyway we promised each other we wouldn't drink or smoke. To be honest this is just apple juice."  

Junsu shoved his drink under Joonmyun's nose. What he said was actually true, all Joonmyun smelled was apple juice. There was absolutely no smell of the bitter alcohol. 

"I only come to bars because I can talk to people and  rant, I don't actually drink." Junsu explained. "So, are you still on for that drink. If I don't buy something alcoholic they'll probably kick me out." 

Joonmyun hesitated before nodding yes to the man's offer.

"ONE SHOT OF WHISKEY PLEASEEEE!" Junsu shouted and beamed at Joonmyun. "So let's talk about more important things, there are others like you." Junsu started.

Joonmyun was confused. There were 70 million koreans, 3 billion males, there was nothing special unless you counted his........

Junsu started again, "I'm talking about your power" 

The whiskey arrived. Junsu beamed at the bartender and pushed the glass towards Joonmyun. 

"You know what I'm talking about. When you were 16 you almost drowned. But then something happened, the water 'magically' lifted you up. From then on, above your armpit you have a 'tattoo' that says EXO, Suho, and there's a weird water droplet thing." Junsu explained casually while sipping his apple juice. 

 Joonmyun looked down at his clothes. He was wearing long sleeves. There was no way Junsu could have seen his 'tattoo'.

"Are you a stalker?' Joonmyun asked, he was now feeling a bit scared. 

"Oh no, I'm just a man who's afraid of old age. I'm turning 30 in two years! Anyway I met you and I'm telling you that there are other's like you. If you want to know more then read this." Junsu tossed a little black notepad in front of Joonmyun and finished his apple juice.

"The info you're looking for is in that book. We'll meet again Joonmyun, or should I say Suho." Junsu then walked through the crowd of people and through the exit. 

Joonmyun grabbed the notebook and pushed pass the people. He made it outside only to find Junsu gone. He had just disappeared.

All Joonmyun was just left with a single notepad and questions swirling in his head.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. The black notebook lay untouched at the bottom of a trashcan. Joonmyun spent his week off of work. His whole week was an endless cycle of waking up, staring at the notebook, trying not to open it, and spending his whole time at the bar trying to run into ‘Junsu’. So many questions were in his head. Everything could change if Joonmyun just opened the notebook, but change was unwelcomed in Joonmyun’s world. He had a cloud of depression and curiosity hanging over his head. 

Time was running out and Junsu was nowhere to be found. The notebook was still sitting in the wastebasket, just waiting to be opened.

~

~

~

~

~

The next day Joonmyun had to go to work. He dragged his ass out of bed, walked to the bathroom and made himself presentable. Trying to wash the oil out of his hair and the smell out of his mouth. He got ready and looked kind of normal, the one thing he couldn’t hide was his dark circles and how tired he looked. Zico, Yoongi, and BamBam would most likely notice. After sighing, Joonmyun put on his coat and walked out the door.

“Hey Joonmyun, what happened? You look like shit that has been drying in the sun for days but then put into water to try to bring the shit back to life, but of course shit won't just……” Zico was soon cut off by BamBam.

“Yah, Zico, shut the fuck up. Joonmyun was sick this past week.”

“That’s true but even Joonmyun knows he looks ugly right now.” Zico snickered, “Anyways, glad to have you back, it’s been quiet without you.”

Despite his troubles Joonmyun smiled at his two co-workers.

“Thanks guys. So how was your week?”

Both BamBam and Zico started at once about the new rap single, and how their family was. According to BamBam his friends Jackson and Mark got married.

“Joonmyun, come to my office please!” The boss's voice interrupted all conversation.

Zico and BamBam sent looks towards Joonmyun and pretended to get work. Joonmyun walked over to the boss’s office.

“Hey boss…….. Is there anything I should do...or………”

“No, I hope you recovered well.”

“Yes, sir.” Joonmyun felt guilty, but technically he was kind of sick. “I've gotten a lot better.”

 

“Good, in a week you will have a month long business trip in China to promote our new product. There will be a couple of meetings here and there. That was all, you’re dismissed.”

Joonmyun smiled in relief and walked out to his cubicle. There he was greeted with a grumpy Yoongi.

“Sup Joonmyun. I hope you recovered well.” Yoongi then sat down and started getting ready to sleep.

Zico and BamBam snickered then looked up to Joonmyun.

“Hey what did the Boss want?” Zico asked.

“Just a business trip to China. I’m going in a week so i won't have to see you three idiots everyday.”

BamBam started to pout and fake cry causing Joonmyun to laugh. He was soon shushed by the boss’s look through the glass.

The three woke up a cranky Yoongi, then the four started to work with only a few breaks in between.

“My back hurts. But it has been a successful day of work, now I will go home and sleep.” Bam Bam said with a tone of finality. He grabbed his coat and waved goodbye before disappearing through the door.

30 minutes later Zico got up too.

“Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow.” Zico also packed up his things and files before heading out.

Joonmyun and Yoongi worked side by side in quiet for a while, then Joonmyun got up and packed up his things.

“Hey Yoongi, I need life advice.” Joonmyun said while pulling Yoongi’s earphones out of his ears.

“Go ahead kiddo,”

“Yoongi, I’m older than you.”

“Yeah but I have a kid and I’m thinking of getting married with the love of my life.”

“That’s true, but….”

“ANYWAYS, get straight to the point Joonmyun.”

“Okay, so let’s just say I was pranked, really badly. But I don't know if that prank is really a prank or not. If I fall for it and it ends up being true, then everything will change, for better or for worse.”

“Go for it.” Yoongi replied automatically. “When Yuri said she liked me, I didn't believe her. I thought that she was too good for me, so I ignored her for six months straight. But I bumped into her again and it was really awkward. We were able to talk, turns out she wasn't joking and now I am living happily. I say go for it, life is unpredictable. I hope that was a good enough answer.”

Joonmyun thought about it for a moment. His face scrunched up in thought.

“Just think about it, okay. Something good might come out of a little prank.” Yoongi’s face softened and he started to smile.

“Thanks ‘Hyung’” Joonmyun smiled and walked out the door. “Good night, don’t stay here too late.”

“Yah, I'm younger than you!”

Joonmyun walked out the building smiling, he knew what he was going to do. He started walking down the street to his apartment with the black notebook.

 


End file.
